A Stormy Night
by smiliface
Summary: When Yasmin is scared of the storm, Christian tries to comfort her


**Just another quick fic. Inspired by the storm and my little sister to say thank you to everyone from WFCTGIO.**

I can't sleep. Syed fell asleep what feels like years ago. I think I wore him out last night. Oops. I can't sleep because there is a storm outside. There is so much wind and rain making such a noise that I just can't sleep. I don't mind too much though; means I get to spend longer staring at the beautiful boy safely wrapped up in my arms. His skin is so deliciously soft and his features are so exquisite. I get so caught up in staring at him that I almost forget about my aching tiredness, but then I remember and my eyes close, my fingers still gently stroking the flesh beneath their tips, slowly, finally lulling me to sleep.

As soon as I am asleep, I am woken again. This time, not by the raging storm, but by the creak of our bedroom door. At first, I momentarily panic, not knowing if an intruder has somehow got in. I automatically squeeze Syed harder in my grasp, mentally promising to protect him from whatever is to come. As the door opens and at first I see nothing, a wave of confusion crosses my sleep-deprived mind. "Daddy? Daddy I'm scared" The tiniest of whispers seemingly comes from nowhere, but I would recognise that sweet and innocent voice of my precious daughter. As the confusion lifts itself from my brains, I slowly and reluctantly unwrap my arms from around her other daddy and turn to face Yasmin. "Daddy, I don't like the storm".

Slowly her face comes into view in the darkness and she looks so small in her spotty pink pyjamas, one thumb in the mouth and the other hand clinging tightly onto her moosey-toy that I can't help but slowly roll out of bed, not missing the sleeping body's quiet "Christian" as he realises that I am no longer holding him. I stroke his cheek and bend down to pick up our gorgeous little girl. So as not to wake Syed, I carry her out to the living room, zipping her into her pink coat on the way, and over to the large window. Her tense body begins to relax as we look out into the square, and see through the wind and the rain that everything is as normal. "Daddy?" "Whaaat?" "Are you scared?" she whispers to me. I kiss her nose, trying to reassure her "No, baby girl, I'm not scared… it's just a bit of a storm, that's all. When you wake up tomorrow, I promise it will all be over". At this, she nods her head, as though trying to convince me that she believes me and that she is going to be brave. A sudden lightning bolt and simultaneous thunder clap overwhelm her and the tears begin to spill down her perfect face. "Hey… shhh…" I try, but it's no good. Her head buried as far as possible into my shoulder, I take her over to the worktop and begin preparing the one thing I know will cheer her up. Hot chocolate. When it is done and cool enough for her to drink, we sit on the sofa, her little hands clutching tightly to my arm. She slowly takes her sip of the drink while I wipe away her tears with my thumb. With each thunder clap I feel her little fingers tense around my muscles before relaxing again slowly when she knows it's over. I stroke my hands though her hair to calm her, just as the same movement calms her other dad.

When she has finally finished the drink, and the clock says the time is 4.01am, although the thunder has stopped, the wind and the rain are still causing Yasmin to look suspiciously at the window every now and then, before burying her face again in my chest or shoulder. "Daddy…" She gives me the big puppy eyes that she and Syed both use to get what they want from me "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight? Pleeeaase?" I know that if I put her back in her own bed, she will wake up every few seconds, and neither of us will get _any_ sleep, so I reluctantly agree. As we go back through to the bedroom and I divest her of her coat again, a sudden reminder of how lucky I am to have these two perfect people in my life hits me hard in the stomach and I grin cheesily at Yasmin. Warning her that she must be quiet so as not to disturb her daddies, I put her down in the middle of the bed, and she automatically gets as close as she can to both of her parents and Moosey, all at the same time. "Daddy" she whispers to me. Remembering my warning, she moves her mouth closer to my ear and whispers in a tiny voice "I'm not scared anymore" I smile down at her and kiss her forehead "Night night darling, we love you" I remind her, and with that, she is asleep.

A few minutes later, I feel like someone is watching me, and I open my eyes to see Syed's chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. He looks briefly down at Yasmin, a look of content and adoration clear in his expression.

As the thunder I thought was over rips through the sky, mine and Syed's lips meet over the head of our sleeping daughter. I push the hair back from his face and smile the smile that only he sees. "Oh, Clarkey…" I don't know what he was going to say, but his expression of love says what the words could never. As our fingers lace with each other's and our eyes slowly close, I remember again how lucky I am to have what I've always wanted.

**I hope you enjoyed **


End file.
